Outcasts
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Protector Casdin's thoughts about the local female that he employed to gather tech from across the Wasteland.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Warnings: **masturbation

**Outcasts**

"So, are we good? Do you trust me enough now?" she had said and, for the life of him, Protector Casdin couldn't stop replaying it in his head. He also couldn't stop replaying the way she licked her lips and the teasing wink she gave him when she asked him. Damned if he didn't actually consider bending her over the remains of the car wreck in the corner of the fortress and shove his dick inside her, local or not.

Shit, he needed to get laid before he began to ogle raiders. He shuddered at the thought. It was one thing to daydream of fucking the local wildlife considering she, more often than not, was wearing shorts and a leather top that barely covered her breasts; it was another thing entirely to consider fucking raiders. They were lower than the local wildlife.

Protector Casdin shifted in his seat, his power armor making his erection painful. Comparing how fuckable their local errand girl was against raiders was not helping his problem. Especially when it brought to mind the last time he'd seen her.

Her red hair carefully combed. Her slightly tanned skin, almost as if she'd just gotten used to the sun, sweaty and glistening. The makeshift leather top that was cut slightly below her breasts and showed all of her midriff. That teasing drop of sweat that had traveled down her belly and got lost somewhere inside her pants. Pants that were cut too short and showed her long toned legs to perfection. Never mind the fact that she'd been wearing a boot on her right foot and some sort of sandal made with a leather belt on her left foot, he could still envision her legs wrapped around him as she begged him to fuck her.

Fuck! With a disgusted growl escaping his throat, Protector Casdin left the research area. He couldn't work like this. His shift was almost at an end and it would be better if he turned in now and tried to continue tomorrow. It might clear his mind, at least for a moment. Fucking a local was an insane idea, but he'd given up on trying to fuck one of the other Outcasts. He already knew they wouldn't satisfy him. Not when all he could think about was her. It would have to be his hand again. His hand and all the things he wished he'd done to her the last time she came to Fort Independence. Starting with licking the path that drop of sweat had taken all the way down.

One of the perks of being the leader was getting a private room. It allowed him to get out of the armor and walk around naked without anyone commenting on his hard as a rock erection. Dropping a couple of RadAways while filling his bathtub, Casdin felt slightly disappointed. He didn't trust the chemical to completely protect him from the radiation in the water, which meant that bathing had to be done as fast as possible. While the bathtub filled, he turned to more important matters. His hand lazily stroking his cock, spreading the precum to make it easier for his hand to slide up and down his length. His hand picking up speed as his pleasure mounted, until all he wanted was release. Hard, fast and rough was the pace he set as his body cried for release. Release inside a local's tight hot cunt. Because she was bound to be tight. She didn't have the attitude of most local females. No, his local didn't fuck around and probably was as tight and hot as a virgin. Fuck, he'd never had one of those. She would taste sweet too and, God, he could feel her mouth sucking on his dick. Her tongue wrapping around his cock while she sucked him hard.

He came with a groan, his seed coating his hand and falling on the floor as his hips jerked. Thank God his bathroom was small and he could lean on the wall instead of falling ass first on the floor. The tub was almost full and he grimaced at the thought of having to wipe the excess of water off the floor. He tossed another RadAway for good measure before settling in the tub. Now he could settle and enjoy what was left of his daydream. He would kiss her slowly afterwards. Kiss her and make her comfortable at his side before falling asleep with her in his arms.

God he was fucking going insane. Probably all that radiation finally managed to fry his brain.

The euphoria of his orgasm soon dissipated and left him feeling drained, tired and hollow. With the last of his strength he got out of the tub and toweled himself dry before cleaning the mess he made and flinging himself to bed. Ingrained motions leaving him with a radio open in case anyone needed to call him, before he fell asleep.

He didn't dream. Not of her. Not of war. Not of Lyons, raiders or the real Brotherhood of Steel. He seldom dreamed, too exhausted to do that. Instead, his radio crackled to life, waking him almost immediately.

"Protector Casdin, guess who's come around bearing gifts?" Defender Morgan's voice came loud and clear, waking him almost immediately.

"This better be important, Defender Morgan," he said, knowing it was still a few hours until his shift began.

"Our local girl just passed me by. By the size of that backpack of hers, she's carrying a lot of shit around. If we're lucky, most of that shit is for us."

The last vestiges of sleep left him, leaving him feeling tense, "Where is she now?"

"Sitting in that old car we've got on the right side of the building. I think she's eating one of those squirrel bits the locals seem to like."

Henry Casdin, Protector of the Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts, swallowed hard. His hands slowing on fastening his armor as his mind took over. Good God, someone biting off meat bits on a stick should not be arousing at all. Let alone fucking squirrels.

"Sir?" Defender Morgan's voice penetrated though the haze and he hurried to finish with his armor and grab his weapon.

"Go back to your post, Defender Morgan. I'll be out shortly."

"As you order, Sir," she said and the Outcasts leader sighed as he gathered all his self control before opening the door and walking outside. The car was at the far right corner, so he made his way there slowly only to feel all the air being pulled out of his lungs at the sight of her.

He was man enough to know when he stood corrected as he watched her nibble her food. Squirrel bits on a stick were fucking hot.


End file.
